Surprise Surprise
by Android-Kitten21
Summary: Nami and Zoro have been married for about a year now and Nami has a big secret that she is afraid to tell Zoro. Will her friends Rina and Kata help her before thing’s get out of hand or will Zoro find out and confront her about it. OR will Rina tell Zoro


Surprise Surprise!

By: Katybug1357

Pairing: Nami/Zoro, Ace/OC and Sanji/OC

Rated: PG-13.

Summary: Nami and Zoro have been married for about a year now and Nami has a big secret that she is afraid to tell Zoro. Will her friends Rina and Kata help her before thing's get out of hand or will Zoro find out and confront her about it. OR will Rina tell Zoro and then Zoro confront Nami about it. Ahhh! So confusing!

Warning: No flames please… I will accept criticism. Only if it's good advise though. My friends dragged me to write this so it's only an every long one shot!

A/n: Ok! I know I should be working on my other story but my friends begged me to put a story I wrote with them in it, with them as some of my main characters. It's going to be a one shot!

Rina: Will I have my Sanji-cakes! –hold's her Sanji plush close to her

Me: -sigh's- Yes you will.

Kata: Will I get my fire sexy Ace? –Puppy face-

Me: -Gets a bit irritated- Yes!

Rina: Will I get a nice kissing scene.

Kata: Will finally ask me to marry him!

Me: Leave me alone! I'm trying to at least get the story started! –Veins popping out of her head-

Rina: Katy is so mean huh Kata-Chan –whispers to her friend-

Kata: Yes every –whispers back-

Me: If you guy's don't stop I'm not writing a story about either of you!

Kata/Rina: Sorry.

Me: Ok Now I can continue! Enjoy!

Surprise Surprise!

It's been almost One year since Zoro and Nami's wedding and Zoro completely forgot their anniversary, but that's just Zoro he forgets everything.

Zoro was training outside along with Ace and Luffy. Luffy was watching out in the sea having a lot of thought in his mind. Ace was lying back with his hat covering his eyes. Ace suddenly began opening his mouth to talk. "Hey do you guys remember how beautiful Nami-san was on her wedding?" Ace questioned his two friends.

Zoro turned and looked at one of his friends with a crazy expression but answered his question anyways. "Yeah she was, why bring it up?" Zoro asked with a stern expression while looking at Ace.

Ace just shrugged his shoulders as he saw Kata-chan and Rina-chan hanging out with Nami-san. "Hey Zoro?" Ace called out to Zoro.

Zoro looked over back at Ace again. "What!" Zoro shouted. Ace was starting to get on his last nerve.

Ace tipped his hat back a bit while showing his eyes with the same stern expression Zoro normally gives everyone. "How did you tell Nami-san that you wanted to marry her?" Ace questioned.

Zoro raised and eyebrow. _Why the hell dose he want to know all my personal stuff all of a sudden_. He sigh's softly while putting his equipment away. Zoro took a seat next to Luffy who was still in deep thought. He sighs again, he really hated talking about this one it was embarrassing as hell. "I just told her what was in my heart and told her I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. So I got down on one knee and asked her hand in marriage" Zoro had a light blush across his face as he waited for Ace's reaction.

Ace smirked as he saw the embarrassment on Zoro's face. Ace looked back over at Kata-chan with a small smile on his face.

Luffy finally got out of his trace and watched his older look back towards his girlfriend. Luffy just grinned as he was happy for his older brother and his loved one.

Zoro watched as Ace was looking over at Kata-chan and smirked. Zoro finally understand why Ace asked him a personal questioned. _So he's ready to pop the question to Kata-chan…Well I don't blame them they should finally get hitched after being together for two years._

Ace looked over at Zoro suddenly had a blush with about 20 shades of red as he covered his face with his Hat.

Zoro just smirked and walked over to his good friend. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder while ready to talk. "It's cool Ace. I mean it's okay to be nervous…Kind of." Zoro then remembered his wedding. The last this he remember was fainting when Nami came towards the aisle. Zoro shook his head out of his thoughts while looking over as Nami, Rina-chan, Kata-chan and Sanji coming over.

Sanji had his arms around Rina's waist while bring her to a nice shady sport to sit by.

Kata walked over to Ace and sat down in his lap surprising his slightly while he gave her one of his happy-go-lucky grins.

Zoro saw Nami going over to Luffy while laughing about something he did at breakfast. He noticed something was different about this picture, he look over at Sanji and Rina and then at Kata and Ace then over at Nami and Luffy. _Wait! Nami and Luffy!_ Zoro walked over to Nami wondering what's been wrong with her.

Nami saw Zoro walking over to her as she had a bit of fear in her eye's she took off with out another word towards the Castle they lived at.

Zoro had a confused expression on his face as he looked over at Luffy. Luffy just gave him a shrug letting him know that he had no clue what was wrong with Nami. Zoro sigh's softly and then came up with a plan. _Rina and Kata should know what is wrong with her. They are her best friends_. Zoro finished his thought as he looked to the two girls trying to figure out what was the easiest to get out of. Zoro then smirked as Rina was the easiest out of the two. He walked over to Rina as she was playing with Sanji's hair.

Sanji was Zoro coming and glared at him. "What do you want now seaweed head!" Sanji barked.

Zoro ignored his comment and looked over at Rina. "Hey Rina?" Zoro questioned.

Rina looked up at and Zoro and suddenly had a worried expression in her eyes Great what dose he want with me. "Yeah…" She answered softly.

Zoro didn't miss the expression in her eyes and now became worried. "What's been wrong with Nami, she barely looks at me!" Zoro half shouted.

Ace herd what was going on and looked down at Kata hoping to get an answered out of her. "Kata?" Ace questioned softly

Kata turned her face away as she didn't want to answer that question.

Sanji was getting irritated as Zoro was being a bit harsh to his girl friend. "Listen, Ass bite why the hell would Rina know what was wrong with Nami-san! Stop putting my babe thought pressure." Sanji shouted.

Rina looked back up at Sanji and stopped him from trying to hurt Zoro. "Alright I'll tell you!" Rina said softly but load enough so everyone can here. She looked up at Zoro and had a bit of the same fear Nami had in her eyes earlier. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this but, Nami's pregnant and she was worried that you wouldn't love her anymore if she told you." Rina said softly.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face even Sanji. "Rina Babe, you're kidding right…Tell me you're kidding" Sanji asked still slightly shocked.

Rina shook her head as she looked up at Zoro. "I'm really sorry Zoro." She said softly while putting her face into Sanji's chest.

Ace looked at Kata with the same shocked expression as Sanji did. "Why didn't you guy's tell us earlier?" Ace questioned.

Kata looked down she hated being in the spot light. "We promised Nami that we wouldn't tell anyone about…We were just as shocked as you guys when we found out." She said softly. She looked up at Zoro who still couldn't believe what he just herds.

Zoro didn't know how to handle this and took a run for it up at his favorite training spot.

Rina wanted to run after him hoping he didn't hate Nami, but Luffy stopped her before she took off. "Let Zoro cool down for a bit…He needs to relax." Luffy said with a bit of confident in his voice.

One Week later

Zoro hasn't seen Nami in a week and if he did Nami would just take a run for it without another glance at him. Zoro's been feeling heart broken lately and everyone, but Nami, has been seeing this.

Rina saw Zoro at his favorite spot. The same spot he asked Nami's hand in marriage and she saying yes. Rina walked up behind him and sat next to him.

Zoro doesn't even look at her and spokes softly. "Dose she not trust me?" Zoro asked without another glance at Rina.

Rina looked at Zoro and sighs softly. "It's not that she doesn't trust you… She's just scared and doesn't know how to handle it." Rina said softly while looking up as the sun was rising.

Zoro sighs softly while getting up and walking back towards the Castle. The walk he was having was quiet and he like it. He began thinking the entire way with what he wanted to do with his future now that Nami was in it. _Have a Family._ Zoro thought. He took a step to the Castle and opens the door, but quiet enough so he wouldn't wake up everyone.

Zoro walked into the kitchen and saw Nami their eating a bowl of chocolate covered cherries. (A/n: Yum! I'm starting to get hungry!)

Nami didn't notice Zoro coming in as she was still half asleep but awoke because of the morning sickness she's been having. She was like in a trance till she hears someone taking a seat in front of her. _Speak of the devil_. Nami thought as she saw Zoro sitting right in front of her with the same stern expression at that easily said We-Need-To-Talk. Her eyes widen slightly as she was ready to take a run for it again for the past week.

Zoro saw this coming and grabbed Nami's hand so she couldn't get away.

Nami looked at Zoro and sigh's softly and takes a seat again while looking away from him. Nami took at deep breath. "You hate me don't you?" Nami said softly. It was the first time they talked for the past week.

Zoro sighs and shook his head no. "No I don't hate you. Other wise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me and be with me forever." Zoro said with a serious yet annoyed tone. Ever since the time's he had with Nami she constantly asked him if he hated her or not and the answer was always the same with him. No. he looked at her with a softer expression. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Zoro questioned while bring his hand to her check to make her look at him.

Nami had a couple tear's running down her face as she looked down at the table. "I was afraid you wouldn't want the child and hate me for the rest of my life." Nami said while sobbing. Her mood swings were starting to kick in a little bit.

Zoro sigh's again_. Damn it! How many god damn times's had I sighed for the past week!_ Zoro questioned in his head as he ignored it. He got up and walked behind Nami and hugged her security. "Nami…I love you and I want a family. You're giving that to me so…Thank you." Zoro said softly while holding Nami tightly to him.

Nami was still crying but not out of sadness, but out of joy and happiness. She turned around to see Zoro smiled down at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck began crying on his shoulder. She was finally able to speak the word's she had wanted to speak for so long. "I want a family too… More then anything." She said softly.

Rina, Sanji, Ace and Kata were all watching and crying out of Happiness.

Suddenly Luffy came into the kitchen with news no one thought they would never hear in their lives. "Nami's having Twins!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro looked down at Nami then back at Luffy. Zoro's eye's rolled back as he fainted.

Nami rushed over to Zoro and tired to calm him down. She was happy to finally tell Zoro that she wanted a family and the good news was…She was having twins. _Hopefully we will become a great Family Zoro_. Nami thought with pure happiness in her eyes.

The End!

A/n: I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Please Review if you like!


End file.
